


[Podfic] 5 Uses For A Parachute You Won’t Find In An Army Field Manual

by wolveheart



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Winters POV, that Liebgott/Webster pairing is only one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(but which Major Dick Winters lets slide because it’s good for morale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 5 Uses For A Parachute You Won’t Find In An Army Field Manual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Uses For A Parachute You Won’t Find In An Army Field Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070309) by [heartequals (savvygambols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals). 



> I actually recorded this half a year ago but didn't publish it because I felt it wasn't ~perfect enough. But I love this fic so much and I had a lot of fun recording it (despite having a cold at that time. Still recorded it, that's how much I adore this fic). So yeah, here it is.   
> Crappy art done by me, song at the end by Ben Howard ('Under The Same Sun').  
> My thanks go to the author for not only writing this wonderful story but also giving permission to podfic it ♥
> 
> If you like this fic, please let the author know!

**Length:** 19:38

**Download:** [mp3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0b3z2ikb7o0wf9l/%5Bfinished%20%2B%20music%5D%205%20uses%20for%20a%20parachute.mp3?dl=0)

Thanks for listening, have a lovely day!

 


End file.
